Unexpected (rewrite)
by nerdygirl123456
Summary: What will sixteen year old Wendy Marvel do when she finds out shes pregnant? How will her family, friends and boyfriend take it? What will she decide to do with the baby? Will she keep it or give it up for adoption?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The minutes seemed to pass like hours as Wendy Marvell Dragneel anxiously paced around her bedroom. Finally, the timer went off and she nervously walked into the family bathroom and locked the door. Even though she was the only one home, Wendy had to be careful. She walked over to the sink cabinets and opened up the second drawer from the row on the left. She took a pink box out of the drawer and then sat down on the toilet. With shaking hands she opened the box for the second time today and pulled out a small white stick. She was so nervous. Wendy glanced down.

Two pink lines.

Wendy dropped the test and began to cry. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. They had been careful. They had used protection. She was on birth control potion and he used a condom. How could this have happened?

Wendy was in so much shock and disbelief that she had decided to go get another test. This one had to be defective. As she stood up from the toilet, though, she heard someone yell,

"Wendy? Are you home?"

Wendy started to panic but took a deep breath and quickly answered. "Yeah, Lucy, I'm home. I'll be down in a few minutes. I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay," Lucy yelled back.

Wendy picked the test up and stuck it into the back pocket of her jeans. Then she picked up the box and ripped it, throwing the pieces into the toilet and flushing it. How would she tell anyone?


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys before i start this I want to you guys for not updating when i said would. if you don't read my other stories you wouldn't know, but I have a new beta who is going to help me with this story when she gets time. That being said I have decided to focus on one story at a time. I'm going to start on one of my other stories, but this story will be next. I apologize if this upsets anyone but with school starting back in August I will be lucky to keep one story updated. I hope you guys understand and I'm really appreciative to all of you for reading Unexpected.


	3. I'M BACK!

Hey guys, I want y'all to know I haven't forgotten this story. I finally have found a beta and I've decided to start posting Unexpected again. I have decided to redo the story completely so I hope you enjoy the new format. I will do my best to post weekly! I love you guys and I'm so excited to be back writing this story. It was the first one I ever published and I love writing it. Please read, review, follow and favorite, but most of all enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wendy's mind was all over the place as she walked down the stairs and into the living room, but she did her best to turn all her attention to her curvaceous blonde sister-in-law who sat on the couch with a baby carrier.

"Can you watch Nashi while I make dinner?" Asked Lucy as Wendy sat down beside her with the car seat in the middle of them.

"Yeah, but where is Natsu?" Asked the teen.

Lucy groaned and rolled her eyes. "He went on a job with Gray. He should be back tomorrow night." Lucy stood up and continued speaking. "She should sleep for about an hour since she didn't get her afternoon nap today, so you just have to sit in here and keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't wake up. If she does, just fix her a bottle. You know where the stuff is."

Lucy walked into the kitchen and Wendy looked down into the baby carrier at her four-month old niece. Wendy lived with her adoptive brother, Natsu, and his wife Lucy. Natsu is four years older than her and their parents died in a freak accident when they were four and nine. They were runaways for about six months living on the streets travelling from town to town looking for a home and then they finally found the magic guild Fairy Tail. The master, Makarov Dreyar, welcomed them with open arms and raised them like his own. That was how Natsu met Lucy they had been married for a year and a half.

Wendy's mind wandered as she stared at the small little girl with pink hair in the car seat. How could they raise a baby? What would he say? Would he leave her? What would Natsu say?

Wendy thought a lot about her boyfriend as she tried to focus on the lacrima screen she just turned on. His name is Romeo Conbolt and they had been dating for a little over 2 years. He was two months older than her and already turned 17 about a week ago. She wondered why he dated her, because she didn't look… attractive or pretty or beautiful. Romeo looked like a god. He was a few inches taller than Wendy and had short black hair and a muscular body. Wendy on the other hand looked like a child. She had long blue hair and a petite frame with very small boobs that were barely a B cup.

Wendy was drawn from her thoughts by a voice, "You ok, Wendy?"

Wendy looked over her shoulder to see Lucy standing in the door frame of the kitchen. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

Lucy walks towards and sits down on the arm of the couch. "I thought you were making dinner?"

"I just stuck the casserole in the oven and I called your name twice before you answered."

Wendy looked beside her at her 4 month old niece, Nashi. She mentally slapped herself, but she looked at Lucy and said, "I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Ok," Lucy said skeptically.

Wendy decided to change the subject. "Why aren't you happy that Natsu went on a mission?"

Lucy sighs. "Because Nashi is barely sleeping which means I don't get any sleep and he leaves on a job knowing she just started teething!" Lucy said angrily.

"Well I'm going upstairs, if you need me call me," said Lucy shooting a glance at her sleeping child before heading upstairs.

Wendy sighed. _What was she going to do?_

 **Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 I hope y'all guys love it! Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	5. Chapter 3

****AN: Hey guys sorry I'm late posting I have been busy this week, but I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you guys! Remember to follow, favorite, and review. I would love to hear from you guys and I always respond to reviews. Enjoy the story!****

 **Chapter 3**

Dinner went by quickly. Lucy fed Nashi and Wendy tried to stay focused on her food even though just looking at it made her stomach churn. The best thing for Wendy was that Lucy was having too much trouble trying to get Nashi to eat the mashed carrots baby food that she didn't try to talk to Wendy.

After dinner Wendy sat on the couch hoping that after Lucy put Nashi down she would let Wendy go out "with friends". Wendy just wanted to get another test, but she wouldn't tell Lucy that. At 7:30, an hour after dinner, Lucy came down from putting Nashi down. Wendy, who had been watching the Lacrima screen, got up to go to the restroom just as the older blonde sat down. The problem was the bluenette was too preoccupied in her own thoughts to notice the small white stick falling from her pocket as she got up too quickly.

A detail Lucy didn't miss.

As Wendy walked towards the bathroom, Lucy curiously picked up the white stick and was completely surprised when she realized it was a positive pregnancy test. Now a million questions started running through Lucy's head. Why did Wendy have a positive pregnancy test? Why did Wendy have a pregnancy test at all? Was Wendy pregnant?

Lucy decided she would confront Wendy about it when she got back. She hoped dearly that she was wrong and this was someone else's.

Wendy, on the other hand, had a million thoughts running through her head. Right then, she was thinking about how the guild would react? Wendy and Romeo were the babies of the guild; everyone who were adults now had watched them grow up and treated them like younger siblings. As Wendy reentered the living room, she was staring at the floor, her head full of questions she couldn't answer.

Wendy was drawn from her thoughts by Lucy, "Wendy, what is this?"

Wendy looked up from the middle of the living room and her heart stopped.

 _She was in big trouble now_.


	6. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys I've been busy. Anyways here is chapter four and I hope you guys enjoy it. Please favorite, follow, and review. I love hearing from you guys and I always answer.**

 **Chapter 4**

Wendy's whole world flipped when she saw the small white stick in Lucy's hand. Wendy was brought back to reality when Lucy spoke again, rephrasing her question. "Wendy, why do you have this?"

Wendy's mind went through millions of responses she could give in the course of a minute.

She could try and play dumb

She could say it was someone else's

She could come clean

She could be hysterical

There was so many things she could do, so she decided to…

"It's none of your business, Lucy!" Wendy snapped.

She decided to be angry and act like a smart ass. Wendy walked over and sat down on the couch beside Lucy.

Lucy bit her lip and stared at Wendy; this wasn't like her. "Wendy, you are going to wake Nashi. Be quiet! Now, I will ask again, why do you have a pregnancy test?"

Wendy ignored her question. "Where did you even get that?"

Lucy quickly contemplated not answering, but figured if she wanted truth, she would give truth. "It fell out of your pocket when you left earlier because you got up too quick."

Wendy mentally kicked herself, but she knew she was in trouble now and there was no getting out of it.

Lucy, who was tired of jumping around the topic, looked at Wendy and asked, "This is the last time I'm asking, Wendy. Why was this in your pocket?"

Wendy sighed.

Wendy decided she would stall as long as possible-maybe she could come up with an escape plan. "Because I put it there."

Lucy sighed. This wasn't going anywhere, and the more Wendy avoided the topic, the more she feared her assumptions were right. "I assumed that, Wendy. What I want to know is why you had a pregnancy test in your pocket and whose test it is?"

Now Lucy had backed Wendy into a corner. Wendy was scared. How would Lucy react? Would she tell Natsu or Romeo? Wendy didn't know, but she turned away from her sister-in-law and started to speak when suddenly her stomach started doing somersaults, causing Wendy to jump up and run to the nearest trash can, which happened to be in the kitchen doorway. She would've ran to the bathroom if not for the stairs. Wendy got on her knees and started vomiting her dinner into the garbage can. This wasn't the first time Wendy had been sick in the last 2 weeks and it happened frequently, but she had become good at hiding it. This time, though, she was caught. No hiding the truth now.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lucy, who was first worried about why Wendy spontaneously got up, followed after her as soon as she realized what was happening. She walked over and grabbed the younger girl's blue hair and held it out of the way. She now knew the answer to her questions. After about three to five minutes, Wendy pulled away and looked at Lucy with tears in her eyes. She knew her secret was out. There was no denying it now. "Is it Romeo's?" Lucy asked.

Wendy nodded and Lucy pulled her into a tight hug.

"Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. Please don't tell Natsu."

Lucy sighed and pulled away from Wendy. "Wendy, I'm not gonna say I'm proud of you or that I'm happy, but I won't tell Natsu."

Wendy sighed, wiping a few tears away. "Thank you, Lucy."

Lucy didn't know how to feel; Wendy was like a sister to her. "Don't thank me yet, just because I'm not going to tell him, doesn't mean he isn't going to find out."

Wendy gulped and looked at Lucy nervously. "You're going to have to tell him. I'm also assuming you haven't told Romeo yet, right?"

Wendy shook her head and Lucy frowned. "Well, you're going to have to tell them both, and the sooner the better."

Wendy started to tear up again as she spoke, "But I'm scared, Lucy. W-we only d-did it once and w-we didn't p-pl-an for this to happen. I can't take c-care of a-a baby. Plus what is Romeo gonna say. He m-might l-leave me and Natsu… he is gonna b-be so a-angry. He is going t-to hate me. Everyone will. I m-messed up even though we used protection."

Lucy pulled Wendy into a hug and held her as she cried. She let her express all her feelings. Soon Wendy was just crying, and Lucy patted her back and said repeatedly in a soothing voice, "It's going to be okay Wendy."

After about fifteen minutes, Wendy started to calm down and, when she was completely calm, Lucy spoke to her, "Wendy, I'm not going to lecture you. You're going to get enough of that from Natsu, but I will say this: I'm not happy about your decision -you knew the risks and now you will face the consequences. It only takes one time, protection or not. That said, I'm going to support you, and when his anger fades, so will Natsu, no matter what you decide. He's not going to hate you. Natsu will always love you no matter what you do, and so will I. Natsu loves you and he only wants what's best for you. Now, about Romeo, you know he is not the kind of guy to just leave you. I can see it -he looks at you the way Natsu looks at me. I don't know how he will react, but I'm almost positive he will support you. He loves you."

Wendy nodded, knowing Lucy was right.

"Now, come on, let's go in the kitchen and see if I have something to help that morning sickness," said Lucy, helping Wendy up.

"There is stuff that will help?" exclaimed Wendy.

"Yea lemon juice will help," said Lucy.

Wendy smile hoping what she said was true as she followed Lucy. Will everything be okay?

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review I love to hear your opinions!**

 **Chapter 6**

Wendy smiled as she climbed into her bed, happy that for the first time in a long while her stomach wasn't churning. Once she was comfy, Wendy turned on her bedside light and pulled her lacrima out of the nightstand where she kept it. Soon, a familiar face appeared, "Hi, Wendy, you're calling pretty late tonight?" replied her best friend, Chelia Blendy.

Chelia and Wendy were the same age and had been best friends for 3 years. As Wendy stared at the screen and she noticed that Chelia was in her house and dressed in her pajamas. "I know I just really need to talk to you about something," said Wendy.

"It's fine. What's up?"

"Are you alone? I can't have anyone finding out about this."

Chelia raised her eyebrows slightly. Normally, Wendy didn't care who was around; this must be big news. "Yeah, no one else is here."

Wendy sighed. "I messed up… big time..."

"What do you mean? What did you do?" asked Chelia in confusion.

Wendy sighed again and whispered, "Me and Romeo we… um..."

Chelia quickly interrupted her friend in alarm. "Are you saying that you and Romeo had sex?"

Wendy blushed and nodded.

Chelia laughed. "That's not a huge mistake. Tons of people do it as long as y'all used protection."

"We did and I'm on the birth control potion."

Chelia gasped. "Natsu let you get on that?"

"He doesn't know," replied Wendy.

"Should have known. Anyways, it seems like y'all covered all the bases, so what's the problem?" replied Chelia.

Wendy sighed. "The problem is I'm pregnant," she said quietly, trying to hide the fear in her voice

Chelia gasped. "What? Did you just say you're… pregnant?"

Wendy nodded. "I took the test today, and then later Lucy found it. The two of you are the only ones who know."

"Lucy knows? Is she going to tell Natsu?" shrieked Chelia.

"No, not at the moment, but she talked like if I didn't tell him soon she would," said Wendy.

"Well when are you going to tell him?" asked Chelia curiously.

"I don't know. I might try to tell Romeo tomorrow, but I'm scared and nervous." Wendy looked down.

Chelia sighed. "Wendy, Romeo loves you. He will be there for you no matter what."

Wendy nodding agreement. "I'm still nervous, though."

"That's ok," said Chelia, "but I know you can do this."

"You're right," agreed Wendy. Chelia nodded with a smirk as Wendy continued. "But I'm still worried about telling Natsu."

Chelia sighed. "The sooner you tell him, the quicker he will stop being mad."

Wendy thought deeply for a minute and then spoke. "You may be right."

"When does Natsu get back? Because I'm assuming he's on a mission or he would have found out when Lucy did."

Wendy laughed, "Tomorrow."

Before Chelia could speak, Wendy heard a sound. "Hold on," said Chelia as she got up to check it out.

Wendy heard the door opening and some people talking. Chelia came back quickly and said, "Wendy, I've got to go Lyon is here and he needs my help, but I'm gonna give you some advice before I go. Tell them both tomorrow get it over with and then you can figure the rest out later."

"Thanks, Chelia."

"Anytime, Wendy, and just remember everything will work out."

Wendy nodded as Chelia hung up. She put her lacrima back where it belonged. As she laid down to sleep, she thought about what would happen on the next day. Hopefully it went better in real life than it did in her dreams.


	9. Chapter 7

**Alright here is a chapter some of** **y'all** **have been** **waiting** **for, please enjoy! Remember to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Chapter 7**

As Wendy walked to the guild with Lucy and Nashi, thoughts raced through her head. She thought about how she had already thrown up twice that morning and how she would tell Romeo. In fact, most of her thoughts were about Romeo. How he would react? What he would say? Wendy was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize they were at the guild almost walking past it. "Wendy!" called Lucy, trying to get the teen's attention. Wendy looked around to see Lucy standing in front of the guild holding onto Nashi's stroller.

"Sorry Lucy, I wasn't paying attention," said Wendy as she followed Lucy inside.

"It will be ok, Wendy," said the older woman as they walked towards an empty table. Wendy started to sit down, and Romeo ran up to her with a piece of paper.

"Hey Wendy, wanna go on a job? I already picked one out." he said excitedly.

Wendy looked at Lucy before responding, and before she even asked, Lucy nodded. "You can go."

Wendy put on a fake smile and spoke, hiding her nervousness. "Sure let me look at the job you picked." Wendy said, relieved at least she wouldn't have to pick it.

He handed her a flier that read " _wizards needed to promote new Magnolia Bakery will serve customers and perform small tricks to please and attract guests_."

"You can serve and I can do tricks with my fire," Romeo suggested.

"This sounds fun. Just don't do any tricks with your yellow fire or you will scare away the customers." Wendy said as she began to laugh. Romeo took her hand and they walked out of the guild smiling and giggling.

The bakery wasn't far from the guild, so they didn't have that much time to talk.

The job took all day; Wendy was a waitress and Romeo entertained. After the restaurant closed for the day, the store owner gave them a free meal.

They sat down, and the owner brought them out two plates of chicken alfredo. Romeo started to devour his food while Wendy picked at hers. After a minute or so Romeo noticed this; slowing down he asked, "Wendy, are you ok?"

"Yeah definitely," she said with a fake smile.

Romeo, still unsure, brushed it off for now. He would talk to her about it later.

An awkward silence fell over the couple. Wendy managed to eat one-fourth of the food on her plate and Romeo cleaned his. When they left, they both thanked the owner and collected the small amount of reward money. Once they were outside, Romeo took Wendy's hand and led her to a park bench across from the restaurant.

Once they sat down, Romeo turned to Wendy.

"Wendy, what's wrong? And don't say 'nothing' because I know something is bothering you. You've barely spoken to me today and you mostly stared at the food instead of eating it."

Wendy took a deep breath, knowing this was it. Time to tell him. "I'm fine, Romeo. I just have a lot on my mind."

Romeo sighed, knowing Wendy bottled up her feelings. "Like what? What's bothering you?" He was answered with silence. After waiting about a minute for Wendy to reply, Romeo spoke again, "Come on, Wen, you know you can tell me anything."

Wendy sighed. "I've been thinking about us and our relationship," she said, turning away from Romeo, not wanting to look at him.

Romeo started to get nervous; was she breaking up with him? "What about us, Wendy?" More silence. "Come on and talk to me!" Romeo said loudly.

Without facing him, she spoke again. "I've been thinking about that night when your dad was away."

Romeo blushed as his nervousness increased. Was she regretting that they had sex? "Wendy, what are you saying? You don't regret our choice, do you? I mean, I thought you enjoyed it."

Wendy looked up at the night sky as she spoke nervously. "I did enjoy it. It's just…"

"Just what?" Romeo asked.

Wendy gulped. Now or never. She spoke in a whispering voice."It's just… um… I'm pregnant."

Romeo couldn't hear Wendy well so he asked, "Wendy, speak louder, I couldn't hear you."

She sighed, hoping she could say it again. "I'm p-pregnant," she said loud enough she knew he could hear.

Romeo's mouth dropped open. "Wendy…"

At first, he thought she might be joking, but when Wendy turned around all of Romeo's doubt faded away. He just stared as the tears began to well up in her eyes. He gently reached up and wiped them away. As he pulled her into his arms, he didn't know what to say, so he just silently held her. After a few minutes, she pulled away and said, "you haven't said anything."

He sighed. "Wendy, I don't really know what to say. I mean, we were careful; this wasn't supposed to happen."

"I know," she said meekly.

"But we will get through it." He looked at her and said, "I promise I will be by your side no matter what."

"You promise?" She asked.

He nodded and held her close again. After a few minutes he pulled away, "When did you find out?" He asked.

"Yesterday."

"Does anyone else know?" He asked.

"Chelia and Lucy," said Wendy.

Romeo's eyes widened. "LUCY KNOWS?" He exclaimed.

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, she found the test last night. She isn't gonna tell anyone right now, but she said I had to tell Natsu soon."

Romeo sighed. "When are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. I was thinking tonight, but now I'm not so sure," she said.

"What changed your mind?" asked Romeo.

Wendy sighed, "I'm just nervous. He is going to be really mad."

Romeo gulped as he thought about what Natsu would do to him. Then, he turned his attention back to Wendy. "It will be okay, Wendy. He won't stay mad. I'm not saying you should tell him tonight or that you shouldn't, but I'm gonna tell my dad."

Romeo knew as soon as Wendy told him that he wouldn't be able to keep this from his dad. He was terrible at keeping secrets.

Wendy nodded. "I should go home. It's late."

"Let me walk you home," said Romeo as he took her hand. They walked to Wendy's house in silence.

When they got to the door Romeo pulled Wendy into a gentle kiss. "I love you, Wendy, and I know everything will be okay… eventually."

Wendy smiled. "I love you too, Romeo." She kissed his cheek and then walked inside, dreading the unseen future.


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey yall I know I haven't posted in awhile, but I have been very busy. That being said I should have time to post more often in the next few months. Enjoy the new chapter and please favorite, follow, and review. I love reading your feedback.**

 **Chapter 8**

As Romeo walked home, he thought about how he would tell his dad. He never expected this to happen; they had used fucking protection, why didn't it work? Romeo was so angry with himself for thinking that they were ready for sex. She agreed, but he had brought it up first. Romeo was so distracted that he didn't realize he was at home until he heard one of his neighbors yelling. Once he had stopped daydreaming, he took a few deep breaths and went inside his house.

Macao and Wakaba were sitting on the couch watching a football game when Romeo walked in. The TV was so loud that they didn't hear him come in, so he just stood there and watched them for a few minutes. His dad was drinking beer and cheering for his team and in a few minutes Romeo would break his heart. He knew his dad would be disappointed, and he was scared to tell him. He started to chicken out and head to his room when Wakaba noticed him.

"Hey Romeo, when did you get back?" Asked his dad after Wakaba nudged him.

"A minute or so ago," said Romeo.

"Well, you wanna watch the game with us?" Macao asked his son.

Romeo shook his head, "no, not right now, Dad. I actually need to talk to you about something… alone."

"Can it wait till after the game?" Macao said, slightly frustrated as the commercials ended.

"No, it's important," said Romeo.

His dad turned to Wakaba, "Me and Romeo are gonna step into the kitchen. Keep up with the game for me."

Wakaba nodded.

They walked into the kitchen and Macao spoke, "what's so important that you have to tell me in the middle of the game?"

Romeo turned away from his dad with his hands in his pockets and said, "Something big. I messed up, Dad. I made a huge mistake and I know you're gonna be pissed and I'm sorry, but I didn't think this would happen." Romeo began.

"Romeo, what are you rambling about?" Macao asked, annoyed.

"Dad, Wendy's … Pregnant." he said as he turned around.

His dad turned towards their living room and looked at Wakaba, "Can you give us a minute?"

Wakaba nodded knowing his friend would explain what was going on later. Before walking outside, he paused the TV and walked out with a cigar in hand. As soon as Macao heard the door shut, he started to spoke again, "ARE YOU SERIOUS ROMEO?" Romeo didn't answer knowing it would make things worse if he did. Macao continued, "I thought you had sense enough to know not to have sex! Did y'all even use protection?"

"Yeah, we did, Dad. I had a condom and Wendy is on the potion." Romeo explained and decided he would attempt to defend himself. "I'm really sorry, Dad. We didn't plan for this to happen. I know you're mad, but I already feel bad enough. I was an idiot to think that we were ready. Hell, both of us were idiots! You probably hate me right now and I'm sorry."

Macao sighed after listening to Romeo. "Did she tell you tonight?"

His son nodded.

"I'm assuming since you're still alive Natsu does not know?" Macao asked.

Romeo nodded.

Macao sat down at their kitchen table and stared up at his son. "I'm not happy about this and you are grounded until further notice, but I will support you. I'm your Dad; I'm always gonna be here for you. I love you no matter what. There is nothing you can do that would make me hate you. That does not mean I'm not gonna baby you in this, though; you made an adult decision and now you have to face the adult consequences."

Romeo nodded as Macao stood up and hugged his son.

After pulling away, Macao said, "I love you, Romeo."

"I love you too, Dad," said Romeo.

"Now go to your room and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Romeo started to his room when Macao spoke again, "Also, you're helping Cana clean house for two months."

Romeo groaned and his dad laughed. "Really?" He complained.

Macao nodded, and Romeo went to his room. That was not as bad as he thought it would be. He probably deserved worse. As Romeo laid in bed, he thought about Wendy and the baby. How was he supposed to care for Wendy and a child when he couldn't even make mac-and-cheese? Thinking about what he was going to do to fix this, he stared at the ceiling.


End file.
